Scotty Smalls
Scotty Smalls is the main protagonist of the 1993 film, The Sandlot. He is portrayed by Tom Guiry. History In 1962, Scotty moved to San Fernando Valley with his mother and stepfather. Due to Scotty being friendless , partly because he was stereotyped as a nerd, Scotty learned how to play baseball so he could play with the other children in the neighborhood, but his father's attempts to teach him were met with failure. Furthermore, Scotty embarrassed himself in front of the boys who played by the sandlot, but the group's leader Benny Rodriguez eventually took notice of him and taught him how to play. The Sandlot The sandlot boys eventually accepted and befriended Scotty, although they remained off put by his lack of knowledge on the modern world. The foreshadowing of the climax of the Sandlot all began with the sandlot boys telling Scotty about "The Beast", a guard dog who protected Mertle's Acres, which was neighboring the sandlot's treehouse. They claimed that a child and several other thieves have already been massacred by the dog. For this reason they warned Scotty never to hop the fence. Although unwilling to believe at first, Scotty eventually grows frightened after witnessing "The Beast" grabbed a baseball that had been thrown over the fence. Over the summer, they found themselves getting into quite a lot of trouble; they picked a fight with a rivaling baseball team who they later beat at a baseball game, ate tobacco before riding on a carnival ride, and got kicked out of a local swimming pool. The swimming pool incident involved a dirty trick - intentionally jumping in the deep end without knowing how to swim so that the lifeguard would jump in to save him and put her lips on his lips (for air restoration) - that Squints Palledorous played on the lifeguard. Throughout the summer, they continued to play baseball. Scotty continuously became better at baseball. Struggle for the Ball One day, when Benny accidentally busted their baseball during a game, Scotty decided to get them a new one to play with, stealing his stepfather's ball while he was away on buisness. Despite knowing that the ball was signed by Babe Ruth, Scotty was unaware of who "she" actually was, and brought it to the sandlot. However, during the game, Scotty accidentally hit it over the fence, and fearing his father's wrath, explained the situation to his friends, who were aware of Babe Ruth's identity. Determined to help Scotty, the group devsied several plans to retrieve the baseball, but unfortunately, The Beast thwarted every one of them. Losing hope, Scotty was about to give up, however, Benny hopped to fence, took the ball, and made the Beast chase him all around town. After causing a fence to fall on the guard dog, Scotty realized that the stories about the Beast were mere rumors, and he and Benny lifted the fence off him. Talking to Mr. Mertle Scotty and Benny returned the Beast to Mr. Mertle, and there, they discover that he was aquainted with Babe Ruth, as the old man was a former professional baseball player. However, he was blinded after being hit in the head by a baseball during a game. To compensate for the destroyed Babe Ruth-autographed baseball, he offered Scotty a baseball signed by all the New York Yankees. Scotty gave the gift to his stepfather, and while extremely pleased, he was still quite disappointed about Babe Ruth's ball, and sentenced Scotty to a week of grounding. However, the two gradually began to warm up to each other, to Scotty's delight. Aftermath Scotty explained that after a few more years with the sandlot boys, they eventually started to move away one by one. They eventually got into different careers; however, Scotty remained close to Benny. While he became a sports announcer, Benny gained fame as a MBL player and was known as Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez. Scotty was last seen reporting at one of Benny's games, complimenting his childhood friend on his team's win while looking at an old picture of the two with the sandlot boys. Trivia *For the first half of the movie, Scotty is the initial main protagonist, having intended plans for the sandlot. However, after he joins forces with Benny, they operate equally, until the second half, where Benny steps out on top as the true main protagonist. Category:Baseball Players Category:The Sandlot Characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Smalls Family Category:Adults Category:Males